Complete and Utter Evilnessnessness
by Ellebow
Summary: COMPLETE(disclaimer:I DO NOT own inuyasha. I wish!) When Sango loses a game of Mortal Combat, she is dared to do the unthinkable: get a boyfriend. When you have hated boys since forever this is not easy... or so we think! (sango X haha, miroku of course!)
1. Chapter 1

100% Evil By: Sango-ish  
Intro  
  
Sango walked out of the school building carrying her backpack, which was clearly over-stuffed. Several paper edges could be seen coming out of the cracks.  
  
She schlepped to her mother's old Toyota and went to the back first, opening the trunk and throwing her backpack in (there was an obvious amount of weight put on the car so the back lowered slightly).  
  
Sango walked to the front and opened the car door, hoping in and turning to her mother.  
  
"How was school, dear?"  
  
"Beside another detention, more homework, and being punched twice, a pretty good day."  
  
"Sango, you got in another fight? It wasn't with that Hojo kid, was it?" Sango's mother looked at her daughter sincerely worried.  
  
"So what mom? Its not like I've never been punched before, and I kicked him in the balls afterwards, so it was okay." Sango shrugged, but her mother shook her head.  
  
"You know Sango, if you want to pass the tenth grade, I would suggest staying away from boys-"  
  
"Doing my homework, and not yelling at teachers, I know, I know! You only tell me every time anything minor happens."  
  
"Excuse me, but since when was getting a black eye a 'minor thing'?"  
  
"Since it happens every day, mom."  
  
Sango's mother started the car - she found many people were honking at her for not moving.  
  
She pulled out of the school drive way and onto the main road.  
  
Sango's mother sighed, giving up for today. She knew they would have the same discussion the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day....  
  
"MOM! WATCH OUT!" Sango's mother was brought back into reality by almost running over a cat. Sango's mother stopped, flooring the brakes.  
  
*SCREEEEECH! *  
  
"Did I hit it?"  
  
"I, I don't know..."  
  
"Why don't you get out and see if it's okay?"  
  
"God mother, you make me do everything..." Sango muttered something incoherent as she opened the car door and trudged out onto the not-so-busy main road.  
  
"Meow." A khaki colored cat with red feet, tail, and eyes looked up at Sango. Sango squatted down and picked up the fluffy cat, which was meowing an awful lot.  
  
She picked it up under the armpits -as if it had some kind of disease- and walked back to the car. The cat purred contentedly, apparently unaware of any discomfort from being held this way.  
  
"Sango, why are you holding the poor thing like that?" Sango's mother reached over and took the cat into her arms, cradling it as it played with her necklace, "Aw, its cute! Sango, hold onto her, let's bring her home."  
  
"Good Lord mother. Isn't the kid supposed to be the one to beg the mother to bring it home? Not visa-versa." Sango sighed, sitting down and taking the cat not so happily.  
  
The ride home was a quiet one: the only noise was the cat purring like a steamroller on Sango's lap.  
  
"So, what should we name her?"  
  
"How the heck do you know it's a 'her'?"  
  
"I checked."  
  
"YOU CHECKED?! That is sincerely revolting. I don't know how we are related. Anyway, why don't you pick the name, since it was your idea to bring her home."  
  
"Okay, how about Pookie?"  
  
"Um...no."  
  
"Snook-ums?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Lee-Ann?"  
  
"Rhymes?"  
  
"Ha. Muffin?"  
  
"Sure, then I can change my name to pookie, you can be snook-ums, and Kohaku can be Sweetie."  
  
"Okay, I get the point. If I am so bad at this, how about you name her. I don't want you to answer right away, just think about it. Maybe you will have an amazing idea."  
  
"Whatever." Sango sighed and looked down at the small fluffy ball A.K.A. cat that was resting on her lap.  
  
*****  
  
Sango was a punk. Pure and simple. She wore fishnet stockings, big, chunky, black shoes, tons of mascara and eyeliner, and her wardrobe consisted of two colors: black and red.  
  
Her mother didn't mind this much; she was always one to believe in individuality and freedom. A hippie if there ever was one.  
  
Sango was not one to do homework. She thought it was a waste of time and effort. Thus explaining her not-so-good grades.  
  
Sango didn't get along with boys. At all. No way. Never. Ever. In all of history or history to come. Her mother fully supported this: she said all girls had a right to being a virgin the rest of their lives.  
  
Of course, this would make any girl think it over.  
  
But not Sango.  
  
She had made a list of every person at school she didn't want to know existed on the planet: Inuyasha Amino, Miroku Secures, Kagome Higurashi, Hojo Oromo, Shippo Chennai (who was an ninth grader), Sesshomaru Amino, Naraku Heresy, and Kikyo Eurasia. They were the school's most-popular group.  
  
Of course, Kikyo and Kagome were...well, in Sango's eyes, they were the unluckiest girls in school, but it wasn't like she pitied them. Any other person who knew that they took turns bedding two guys a night would die of shock.  
  
Sango had two friends, if you could call them that. They weren't, like, BFF's or whatever Kagome called it. She hated that term, it sounded like something a telly-tubby would say. (Explanation: "You're my BFF, Tinky- winky!" "I know, and you're my BFF, Poe.")  
  
Her friends were Yuki and Yuri, twins from across the street. They were punks also, who had the same views about boys, homework, and clothes that she did; that was probably the only reason she hung out with them.  
  
They were a bit annoying and clingy, and they had really big mouths, and they're personalities were no more different then their looks (i.e. the exact same) but she hung around them anyway.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sango's mother pressed the garage door opener button as she pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Hey mom, I think I know a name." Sango said, sarcasm hidden in her voice.  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"Pumpkin Junior."  
  
"I like that name! How did you think of that, Sango?"  
  
"I didn't. I just remembered a stupid telly-tubby commercial and they had pumpkin pie and Poe named it that."  
  
"You know Sango, I really meant it when I said I wanted you to name her. Now would you please consider it? For me?"  
  
"Yeah, but only because this thing is the only thing besides you, Yuri, and Yuki that likes me." She said, as she reached down, pressing the button to open the trunk.  
  
"I got in honey, you get the cat. **Pause** HOW MUCH JUNK DO YOU HAVE IN HERE, SANGO? THIS THING WIEGHS 50 POUNDS!"  
  
"Rocks, bricks, weights, I just put some paper on the top to make it look like I actually cared."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"In case Miroku grabs my butt again."  
  
"Uh...oh." Sango's mother slung it over her shoulder and carried it into the house.  
  
Sango grabbed the cat and held it over her shoulder like a baby, walking into the house. Kohaku immediately ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
"Hey Sango, where'd you get the cat?"  
  
"Mom practically ran over it, then wanted to bring it home, then wanted to name it Pookie."  
  
"POOKIE?!?! WHY WOULD SHE NAME IT THAT?!?! Why not something cool like Superman or Yu-Gi-Oh?"  
  
"The day I let a cat named Yu-Gi-whatsit in my house is the day I go out with a guy." Kohaku opened his mouth, "Which will never happen. Nice try."  
  
"Oh, never mind then."  
  
"But I have to name it, so, beside super heroes, got any ideas?"  
  
"Well," Kohaku immediately thought of the girl at school he liked, Kirara. "How about Kirara?"  
  
"Hey, isn't that the name of the girl you like at school?"  
  
"Yeah, so, it's a cool name!"  
  
"Well, I don't know, I'll ask mom what she thinks. I'll see you later; I'm going over to Yuri and Yuki's house. Bye Kohaku, bye mom." Sango dropped the cat on the couch and headed for the door.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm worried about her, Kohaku," Sango's mother sighed as she absentmindedly pet Kirara.  
  
"Aren't all mothers worried about their kids at some point?" Kohaku sat next to his mother, scratching behind Kirara's ears, "How do you like the name, mom?"  
  
"Its perfect Kohaku, I'm glad you thought of it; Kirara suits her. Anyway, yeah I guess its natural of me to worry about Sango, but I just wish she should calm down a little, and not take everything so offensively. What with that Hojo kid punching her, and her punching him back, it's a wonder why she isn't expelled!"  
  
Kohaku stared at his mother, in shock.  
  
"Oh Kohaku, maybe I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry,"  
  
"S'okay. I don't mind."  
  
*****  
  
"I bet you I can beat you at Mortal Combat Three!" Yuri said as the three of them sat in the basement of their house.  
  
"Yeah right! Okay, winner picks the dare!"  
  
"Okay! You're on!"  
  
Yuki sat back and watched the scene play out. Yuri and Sango always did this every time she came over. They would play mortal combat three times, best two out of three won. The winner picked an embarrassing dare for the other one to do the next day at school.  
  
Yuki didn't know why Yuri always was the one to bring it up because she always lost, and now was known as Mrs. Heresy... Long story.  
  
"That's me: one you: zero Sango!"  
  
Sango started hitting buttons furiously as her life points were drained. She was about to lose. That never happened. And she knew Yuri would think of something horrible to do to her making up for all the bad things she had done to her.  
  
"YES! I won! Sango lost to me! For once! YESYESYESYESYES!!!!!"  
  
"You don't have to rub it in, Yuri..." Sango muttered.  
  
"Now, what will your dare be? It has to be something horrible for what you made me do last time, I am STILL known as Mrs. Naraku Heresy. That was purely evil. Hum..."  
  
"Don't be too hard on her Yuri, it's only her first time losing, which I have to admit is surprising, but anyway..." She cut off as Sango gave her a horrible look.  
  
"I KNOW! I HAVE THE PERFECT DARE!!!! Yuki, come here, I have to tell you first."  
  
Yuki walked over to Yuri as she whispered a ton of stuff in her ear. Yuki's eyes opened wide, "She'll never do that!" she objected.  
  
"She doesn't have a choice. Sango, you have to befriend at WHOLE group - as in the POPULAR group - and within two weeks, you have to have a boyfriend, your pick: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, or Hojo. No exceptions. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"No way. NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! I don't have a choice, do I? You are so evil, Yuri. When does this start? It's Friday, remember?"  
  
"That is the best part! Tonight is the school dance! Remember? You have to go. I am going with you, only to make sure you begin your dare. You might want to go home and get ready; it starts in an hour. I will stop by your house to pick you up in forty-five minutes. See you!"  
  
An outraged Sango stormed out of the basement, up the stairs, and out of the house. Kohaku was playing in the front of their house with Kirara and Kirara. Sango didn't even acknowledge they were there. She opened the front door with such force, Kirara (the cat) jumped.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to the dance tonight, okay?" Sango yelled as she pounded up the stairs.  
  
"That's fine dear, what time?"  
  
"An hour from now, Yuri is coming to pick me up in forty-five minutes. I'm getting in the shower."  
  
"That's great honey, I'm glad you are finally getting involved at school."  
  
Sango didn't hear the last part; she was already half way to her room. She grabbed a pair of black pants and a red tank top from her closet and laid them on her bed, then jumped into the shower.  
  
*****  
  
"Sango, it's Yuri!"  
  
"Coming." Sango said as she walked down the stairs. She wore black baggy pants with red streaks up the sides, and a matching red tank top. Her hair was in two messy buns on the top of her head, and she wore heavy black eyeliner and red eye shadow.  
  
"Hey Sango, you look great." Yuri said as Sango approached the door.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Bye mom, I'll be home around ten. I'll call if it's any later." Sango and Yuri walked outside into Yuri's mom's Porsche. Sango had always loved the red 911 and jumped into the back seat.  
  
"How are you, Sango?" Yuri's mom looked at her through the rear-view mirror.  
  
"Fine. Thanks."  
  
"I saw your brother with a cat outside, and a little girl, is that Kirara?"  
  
"They both are Kirara. Kohaku wanted to name out cat Kirara, after the girl he likes, and she came over today I guess. I didn't notice."  
  
"The cat was really cute, wasn't it mum?" Yuri spoke up.  
  
"Yes, the red markings were unusual, but very cute cat indeed. Well, we're here. Yuri, meet me here afterwards, no dilly-dallying."  
  
"Okay mum, see you." Yuri got out of the car, opened Sango's door for her, and they walked into the large high school.  
  
*****  
  
Sango sat next to the far wall, eating a cookie and sipping a soda. They had been there twenty minutes, and Yuri was in the bathroom. She watched the ones she was supposed to be befriending dance around in the middle of the cafeteria.  
  
She looked over her choices. Miroku was the perverted one. He had a habit of grabbing any girl's butt that was within reach. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were brothers. They both had silver hair that everyone thought was unnatural, but were more of an extreme blonde. They hated each other, and barely ever talked. Hojo the most popular guy in school. Shaggy brown hair, glasses, and a way with the ladies, or at least, most of the ladies.  
  
There was no way she was going for Hojo. She had punched him too many times. Sesshomaru was oddly handsome, but had a nasty temper. Inuyasha and Kagome were going out. That left one guy.  
  
*****  
  
Sango wasn't always a guy hating, homework ignoring, punk dressing girl. In fact, she used to be a part of the group. She and Kagome were best friends in elementary school and most of middle school, but then, something happened in eighth grade.  
  
Naraku had started a rumor about both of them, that one hated the other and didn't want to speak to her ever again. Of course, they both believed what the other had supposedly said, and just figured Naraku was a messenger from the other. Sango eventually figured out the truth, but Kagome didn't believe her, and therefore hated Sango's guts.  
  
Naraku had been invited on a blind date...with Sango's fists. He missed three days of school supposedly because of a rare disease, but Sango knew he was too afraid of letting everyone see that a girl had beaten him up.  
  
That was why Sango A: hated all boys and B: didn't hang out with that group any more. She became a punk and befriended Yuki and Yuri. Of course, eventually Kagome found out what had really happened, but it was to late, Sango was already gone.  
  
*****  
  
Sango sighed and stood, leaving her soda behind. She walked over and tapped Kagome on the shoulder. Kagome turned around and saw Sango, rolled her eyes, and turned back to her friends.  
  
OH my god, I really am going to kill Yuki. This is so stupid...why did I agree to this anyway? I mean, clearly, Kagome doesn't want to talk to me.  
  
But...it is a dare...and I did make Yuki go through all that...whatever.  
  
"Kagome look, would you just listen to me for a minute?"  
  
Kagome slowly turned around.  
  
"What do you want, Sango?"  
  
"I would like to say I'm sorry."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Eighth grade."  
  
There was a pause... "Oh."  
  
"You forgive me?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Look, you think it was easy coming over here and asking you to forgive me for something that happened almost three years ago that I didn't even do?"  
  
Kagome thought about it for a minute, "Yeah, I forgive you." Kagome looked at her old friend and smiled, Sango shrugged. "Hey guys, looks who's back?"  
  
"Sango?" Kikyo muttered, then looked over at Kagome questioningly. Kagome nodded and smiled.  
  
Hojo choked. He had joined the group after Sango had left - he had moved into their town in ninth grade. Therefore never knew Sango had even been in the group in the first place.  
  
Sango didn't look to happily at Hojo, either. Miroku walked up to Sango, followed by Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Sango. Welcome back." Miroku smiled at her, Sango didn't return the smile. Sango may be back in the group, but she never said she wanted to be overly friendly, especially to Miroku.  
  
"Yeah thanks, you know Miroku, you haven't really changed much." Sango said as she reached behind her and grabbed his hand, which was about to rub her butt. Miroku blushed, so it is back to old times. Sango was the only one who ever knew when he was about to...strike.  
  
"Yeah well, looks like you have, Sango." Inuyasha spoke up, looking her over. "When did you go...err...punk?"  
  
"End of eighth grade. After the...um..."Sango shot Naraku a killing glance, "Incident."  
  
Inuyasha followed her gaze and realized what she meant. He laughed, "You must have got him bad, he missed three days of school."  
  
"Yup. Two black eyes, a bleeding lip, broken nose, and a kick in the groin will always get 'em good." Sango said, as Naraku's eyes widened severely. No one had ever really found out what exactly happened to him, and he thought no one ever would. This was going to kill his reputation.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha's eyes were wide, also.  
  
"You really did get him bad then, didn't you?" Miroku gulped, he never knew Sango had gotten that aggressive, except for the daily punch that she gave Hojo, and he returned.  
  
"You and Hojo still don't get along, right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No." She shot Hojo a horrible look, and he smiled evilly. Sango knew it was going to be a long year. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sango had been at the dance for an hour and a half, catching up with everyone while Yuri watched from the wall. There had been slow songs, but Sango hadn't danced with anyone – and didn't plan to. She was getting the weird feeling that Miroku wanted to dance with her, but didn't have the courage. She didn't mind that he was scared; it wasn't like she was going to say yes or anything.  
  
There was only forty-five minutes left of the dance, and Sango knew Yuri was getting impatient. Yuri had drilled those words into her head, "YOU MUST SLOW DANCE WITH A GUY ONCE!"  
  
Sango had gulped, and continued to gulp. She had tried not to join in with much of the dancing to regular songs, but when 'Get Busy' came on, she had to dance. It wasn't supposed to happen, but everyone gathered around her and started yelling, "Go Sango! Go Sango! Go Sango!" She didn't stop until the song was over, then everyone clapped.  
  
Then, the one thing she didn't want to happen, happened.  
  
"Here's the last slow song. For all you shy guys, this is your last chance." The DJ said into the microphone. 'If You're Not The One' by Daniel Bedingfield started to play. Inuyasha and Kagome were dancing, Naraku and Kikyo were dancing, Sesshomaru and a ninth grader, Rin, were dancing, and Hojo was sitting next to the wall, watching everyone dance.  
  
Sango looked around as she watched all the couples. She had reported to Yuri about everything that had happened so far, and Yuri couldn't believe they had taken Sango back in so easily. Sango could tell she was a little disappointed Sango was getting off so easy.  
  
"Sango, look! Miroku's coming over here."  
  
"Good lord, if he asks me to dance..."  
  
"You have to say yes. It's a part of the dare."  
  
"When was the last time I told you how evil you were?"  
  
"When we were back at my house, and just now. Oh, here he comes!" Yuri just happened to need to go to the bathroom again, as Miroku shyly walked over to Sango.  
  
"Um, Sango?" Miroku said, arms behind his back. Sango – of course – knew what he was going to say, and was in an awkwardly nice mood.  
  
"Yeah, I'll dance with you." Miroku looked at her and smiled. She had saved him from yet another embarrassing moment. He wondered how she always had a habit of doing that.  
  
He put his arms around her waist, fighting the urge to let them slip down a little further, as Sango put her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth, the song seemed to last forever to Sango.  
  
Miroku kept his eyes on her the whole time, Sango's eyes wandered over to Inuyasha and Kagome, who were dancing really close. Sesshomaru and Rin, and Kikyo and Naraku were dancing the same way Miroku and Sango were: at arm's length. Hojo, Sango noticed, was still sitting down. For a second, she pitied him, but only for a second.  
  
Sango looked back at Miroku, who she found was still staring at her. She wanted to squirm! His big, brown eyes seemed to be digging under her skin. She looked back at him, and they just looked at each other for a few seconds.  
  
My god, is it just me, or is his head getting closer to mine... Sango gulped deep in her throat. Miroku was only inches from her face...centimeters...then the song ended. Sango felt as if her heart was sticking four inches out of her stomach. She let her arms down as Miroku retreated and looked at the floor, it suddenly looked very interesting...  
  
*****  
  
Sango started running nowhere in particular, just trying to get out. She could have sworn she was hyper ventilating. Kagome followed her. "Sango, wait!" Sango didn't slow down.  
  
What am I getting myself into?! He practically kissed me! I didn't...he didn't...oh god; I am going to KILL Yuri.  
  
Sango didn't even notice she was being followed until she stopped in the courtyard and turned around to make sure Miroku wasn't following her. But then she saw Kagome, who caught up to her and was panting almost as much as she was.  
  
"Dang...you still...run fast." Kagome managed to say between breaths. "Why...you...running?"  
  
"Miroku...tried...to kiss...me."  
  
"And, your point is?" They both had fairly steady breathing now.  
  
"My point is he tried to kiss me, Kagome! I don't like boys anymore. After what Naraku did to us, I dropped them off the face of the earth and learned to hate them. Take Hojo for example: probably a very nice guy who would just love to break any girls heart. I don't like guys, and I never even dream about them kissing me."  
  
"Uh...oh. I don't think he knew that. I know I didn't know that. Sango, in case you haven't noticed, he really likes you, and you have just scared him half to death, if not hurt his feelings. I mean, if you liked a guy," Sango raised her eyebrows, "I did say if...and you and him were dancing, and were just about to kiss, then he ran off, how would you feel?"  
  
"Firstly, that would never happen. Kagome, do I have to spell it out for you? I – Do – Not – Like – Boys. Period. No exceptions. Okay?"  
  
"Well, maybe you could reconsider...?"  
  
"Just, leave me alone for a minute, I have to let all this sink in." Kagome shrugged and nodded, walking back to the cafeteria.  
  
Sango sighed, enjoying being alone for a minute to think, when there was a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean you don't like guys? You just had the perfect chance to begin the end of the bet, and you BLEW IT! How do you explain this, Sango?"  
  
"Yuri, what the heck are you doing out here? I thought you were in the bathroom! Why were you eavesdropping?"  
  
"I...I wanted to know what was wrong...that's all."  
  
"So you hid behind a bush?"  
  
"I figured you wouldn't want to be seen with me around Kagome and her friends."  
  
"Whatever you would like to think...you pull something like that again and the dare is off. Deal?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I think you need to get back to the dance."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, fine. But I can't guarantee Miroku won't come out here looking for you."  
  
"If he tries to kiss me again, I punch him in the nose. Hard."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going back to the dance, see you." Yuri walked off and Sango stared off into the stars, replaying the whole thing in her head. She remembered how he kept staring at her, and how it made her want to squirm. Then she tried to think back to the group's earlier years...  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Miroku, what are you doing out here all alone?"  
  
"Go away, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Come on Miroku, something's wrong," Sango sat down next to him and looked at him with worry written all over her.  
  
"Look, Its nothing, okay?" Miroku looked over at her and Sango could immediately tell he had been crying. "Just, leave me alone."  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong, Miroku!" Sango's eyes went from worried to serious as they looked at each other. It had started to drizzle rain.  
  
"Why do you want to know so much?"  
  
"Because...because I care." Sango said, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"You do?" Sango could see the awe-struck look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I thought you knew that, Miroku. I always cared." Sango smiled a little.  
  
"Uh...Oh." Miroku looked at her and Sango looked at him, they just sat there for a minute or two, just looking at each other. Miroku leaned in, lightly kissing her. Sango didn't object.  
  
It only lasted a few seconds, but Sango was in heaven the whole time. When Miroku finally ended the kiss, he looked at Sango and smiled when he saw she was smiling.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, where are you? The bell rang, its time to come inside!" Kagome yelled. Sango and Miroku stood and walked back to the school together, both smiling.  
  
*****  
  
"Sango?"  
  
Sango was jolted out of the flashback and looked over to see Miroku standing next to the bench she was sitting on. She looked up at Miroku, who she found was looking down on her with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, can I sit down?"  
  
"I don't care, it's not my bench."  
  
Miroku smiled, I don't think she'll ever change...much. "Hey Sango, what are you doing out here all alone?"  
  
"Go away, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Come on Sango, something's wrong,"  
  
"Miroku, we aren't in sixth grade anymore."  
  
"I know...I didn't say that."  
  
"You almost exactly quoted me from that day on the bench."  
  
"You still remember that?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"You never forget something that was important to you." Miroku looked at her, face blank.  
  
"..."  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Look, you might as well know I don't like boys anymore."  
  
"............"  
  
"So, don't get your hopes up that we can get back together like before. I am not in middle school anymore. I grew up." She knew that what she had just said was not going to pass easily.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? 'You grew up'? As in I was just a little kid thing? It was only three years ago. No one grows up that fast."  
  
"Tastes mature. In food and in boys. I don't have a taste for boys anymore. I was just a foolish little girl back then. A lot can happen in three years, Miroku!"  
  
"Like what? Just because Naraku broke up your friendship with Kagome, doesn't mean you should completely drop your boyfriend, who just happen to be friends with him, and we still aren't even friends. He and Sesshomaru get along, so that's why he's still in the group. Everyone hates him except Kikyo and Sesshomaru. I just don't get it, Sango!"  
  
Sango was starting to cry. "You don't know what I went though! One day you and your best friend are like sisters and the next you think she hates you? That was murder to me, Miroku! I lost my best friend, because of a boy.  
  
"I though you all were in on it, and that Kikyo had told everyone, and it was going to be a fun little prank. Then I found out the truth, but Kagome didn't believe me, and so then I hated you all. I regret it now, I really do, but it isn't like I can just pick up where I left off as if it never happened, because it did!" Sango's eyes were red and puffy; she sat with her back to Miroku, knees tucked under her arms.  
  
Miroku sat on the edge of the bench, trying to take it all in. He had just been practically told off by yet another girl, but this one was special. He liked this one.  
  
The two of them sat there on the bench for thirty minutes, Sango stopped crying after a few minutes, but she would still sniffle occasionally. Soon enough, the dance was over and everyone started to pile out of the cafeteria.  
  
Sango stood and went to find Yuri, not saying anything to Miroku as she walked away. Yuri smiled at her in a way Sango knew was saying, 'You are going to tell me everything when we get home.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Look, nothing happened. He just reminded me of a time I didn't want to remember, and I got mad. That's it, now get off my back, Yuri!"  
  
"Fine, fine, just don't you hit me!"  
  
"Hey, where's Yuki? I haven't seen her all night."  
  
"She's over-night babysitting at the little girl across the street's house. Her name's Jen or something...she loves Yuki so much, she won't have any other babysitter. It is very strange."  
  
"Well anyway, I had better get home, its already 12:00, see you Yuri." Sango walked across the street to her house, which she found was unlocked. When she walked in, all the lights were off, so she figured everyone was asleep. As she trudged up the stairs to her bedroom, she almost killed herself tripping over Kirara, falling and landing on the poor cat.  
  
"Meow." Kirara's voice was muffled, and Sango got up in a hurry. A light went on, and Sango's mother walked out of her bedroom.  
  
"Sango, what's all the racket for?"  
  
"Sorry mom, I tripped on Kirara."  
  
"Oh, how was the dance?"  
  
"It was okay." She lied. She really didn't want to tell her everything yet, maybe in the morning after she had some time to think it over. "I'm going to bed, goodnight mom."  
  
"'Night honey."  
  
*****  
  
Sango couldn't sleep. Too much had happened that night. Her old boyfriend wanted to pick up from where they left off. She was back in her old group of friends. She hated two of the seven. She had had a flashback that she had put in a corner of the back of her mind that was never supposed to come out, but it did.  
  
So Sango wrote a letter.  
  
Dad,  
  
How are you? It's been a long time. Mom practically ran over a cat, and so she wanted to bring it home, and now we have a cat named Kirara. Well, the reason I'm writing you is that I need to talk to you about Miroku. You remember what happened in eighth grade, right?  
  
Well, Yuri dared me to become friends with the group, and within two weeks I have to have a boyfriend. I had a choice between Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Hojo, and Miroku. Of course, you know I don't want to go out with any of them: Because I hate boys (with the exception of you).  
  
Of course, you can probably guess whom I picked, or rather, by process of elimination, the one that was left. And so Yuri made me go to the dance tonight, and that was when I started the dare.  
  
It was pretty easy getting back into the group, but then, there was Miroku. I could tell he wanted to ask me to dance through out the night, but he didn't get the courage until the last slow song. We were dancing and he kept his eyes on me the whole time, then he started leaning in to kiss me, and right before he did, the song ended.  
  
I ran outside and stopped on a bench, and after Kagome and Yuri had come and gone, trying to convince me to go back inside, I was alone. I started having a flashback of sixth grade, that day when Miroku and I kissed on the bench? And then Miroku was next to me, and he was confused, and I was frustrated, and he brought up what Naraku had done, and I just wish it hadn't happened!  
  
We sat out there for the remainder of the dance, not talking or looking at each other, then the dance ended and I went home with Yuri. Of course, she wanted to know everything that had happened and I just wanted to go home!  
  
So here I am, at home, with so much on my mind, and no one to talk to, so I am writing you. Please find time to write me back!  
  
Love, Sango  
  
*****  
  
Lets just say the weekend was very uneventful. Sango confined herself to  
her room, not answering the phone or her mother's pleas for her to eat  
something, but Sango had to go to school on Monday.  
  
*****  
  
"Sango, you ready?"  
  
"Hold on, I'm coming." Sango walked down the stairs carrying an empty backpack and a book, wearing blue jeans and a red halter-top that she managed to find stuffed in a drawer. She left her hair the way it was, flat and boring. No makeup.  
  
She walked outside and got in the car, where she rode to school without a word said between her and her mother.  
  
*****  
  
"Have a good day, Sango, and try not to punch anyone, okay?"  
  
"Yeah whatever. Bye mom." Sango slammed the door and stormed off into the school. She passed Kagome. She passed the rest of the group. She said nothing. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but she knew she was going to have to, for she had first period with Kagome and Miroku.  
  
She went to her locker, grabbed her art supplies, and went straight upstairs to room #345, Art 2.  
  
"Good Morning Sango." Mrs. Youngblood greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Morning Mrs. Youngblood." Sango muttered. This was her favorite class, with her favorite teacher, but she was still in a bad mood. She took her usual seat in the back and waited for the bell to ring.  
  
Slowly, everyone piled into the room. It wasn't until after the tardy bell rang that Kagome and Miroku came. To Sango's displeasure, all the seats were taken except the ones on either sides of her. As Kagome and Miroku walked to the back of the room, Sango ignored Miroku, but made an effort to smile at Kagome when she said hi. After all, she was doing a dare.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango, then at Miroku, and Sango just looked at her, shaking her head. Kagome's face wasn't as bright anymore.  
  
"Attention Class, today, we will be starting a project in groups of three. I will be picking the groups," Mrs. Youngblood added as several hands went up, "And you will be picking the project. I have written down several ideas, and so you will pick one out of a bowl, and then decide how you will accomplish that project within two weeks. The first group will be Miroku, Kagome, and Sango."  
  
Sango's day couldn't have gotten worse.  
  
*****  
  
"A school newspaper? What good is that going to do?" Sango was, as you can tell, not too pleased.  
  
"Well, at least we didn't get the trash mosaic" Soo-jin said. She and Grace didn't get off very easily.  
  
"Hey, at least we get to draw cartoons and games and stuff." Miroku shrugged.  
  
"What? Games and cartoons? Why do we need games and cartoons?"  
  
"Why do you think we all read the newspapers? The weather?"  
  
"Sango, he has a point. We also need at least two articles, and then there's the classifieds, and the newly weds and the obituaries, but we can skip those." Kagome thought about it a minute, then her face lit up and you could tell she had an idea.  
  
"I'll write the articles, since I think I'm the only one passing English," Sango and Miroku opened their mouths to object, but knew she was right. "Miroku, you take care of the classifieds, and the games and cartoons. Sango, you take the pictures for the articles and classifieds, and you get to be the Editor, since you have a way with words."  
  
"Gee, thanks. Okay, so I get to boss you two around?" Sango looked at Kagome, then Miroku, then back to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, but you also get to read over the paper before it's put to press, and you get to put it together, like, the layout and everything. Okay, what do you think we should do first?"  
  
"We need a name for the paper."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. Well, we could call it The Weekly Herald. That's the name of an old newspaper, and our schools name," Miroku said as Sango and Kagome shook their heads.  
  
"Too used. We need something unique and different. So, the name of the school is Herald high, the mascot is the cougars, how about..." Sango paused, "The Crusin' Cougar!"  
  
"I love it! Its so awesome!"  
  
"That works. Very different and original." Miroku commented.  
  
"Okay, now we move on to the actual paper. Miroku, you should probably start the classifieds, so I can figure out what to take pictures of. You can draw some of it, to, so the visuals vary." Miroku nodded and got to work.  
  
"Kagome, we need to decide what you are going to write about. Every paper needs at least three articles: The Editorial, The Interview, and The Cover Story. You can write about whatever, but we need something to catch everyone's attention, something that not only the nerds would read."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"The dance!" Sango and Kagome said at once. They both laughed but Miroku didn't even look up, he just shook his head thinking, Girls.  
  
"We could write about the DJ and the music and everything!"  
  
"It's perfect." Sango calmed down, "Okay, now we need to think about the Editorial."  
  
"Hum, how about the recycling issue?"  
  
"Um, no. That would be a nerd thing."  
  
There was another pause.  
  
"Hey, speaking of nerds, I could write about how everyone is classified by what they wear and how they act, you know? These days you are either a prep, a jock, a punk, or a nerd. I could what I think about it, and then we could take a poll!"  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow, "A poll of what?"  
  
"We could put up a bulletin right outside the door with a thing of sticky notes next to it and the bulletin could say something like, 'Poll: How do you classify yourself? Prep, jock, punk, bookworm, or computer-holic?' that way, we don't say nerd or geek. That wouldn't pass with Mrs. Youngblood."  
  
"I like it. All that's left is the interview."  
  
"PDA"  
  
"What did you say, Kagome?"  
  
"PDA! Public Display of Affection! We could interview the principal and ask him like, five or six questions, and then we could interview a student and ask him or her that same questions, and finally write a paragraph about the different views of the two! Its perfect!"  
  
"Okay, great! Now lets get to work. I am going to try and write out things I need to do, so Kagome, why don't you go make that bulletin right now?" Sango smiled, pulling out a piece of paper and pencil. Kagome went off to get sticky notes and paper and anything else she could need. Miroku thought it was the perfect time to talk to Sango.  
  
"Um, Sango?"  
  
"Yeah? You need help or something?"  
  
"No, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"About what we talked about Friday night..."  
  
Sango's smile disappeared as she stopped what she was doing, but didn't look at him.  
  
"I was just wondering, maybe we could start over, like, since I know you, I mean we, can't pick up where we left off, we could just start over. Am I making sense?"  
  
"I get what you're saying, yeah."  
  
"So, waddaya think?"  
  
"I think that might work..." Sango looked up at him from her work, and she saw he was looking at her like he was at the dance. Mental note: Learn how to read minds. Sango smiled. Miroku smiled, too.  
  
"Good. I'm glad to hear it." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Sango, the phone's for you."  
  
"I got it!" Sango picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sango, its Miroku."  
  
"Hey! 'sup?"  
  
"Not much. I was just wondering if you wanna go out to see a movie on Friday?"  
  
"Depends... What movie?"  
  
"Bruce Almighty. The comedy with Jim Carey in it."  
  
"Oh, I have wanted to see that one for a long time! Sure, I'd love to go."  
  
"Great! Hey, my mom needs to use the phone, so I'll talk to you later. See you Sango."  
  
"See you Miroku." Sango hung up the phone with butterflies in her stomach – something that had been happening a lot lately. Sango sighed and sat on her bed, when the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello, this is Sango speaking."  
  
"Sango, its Yuri."  
  
"Hey! I haven't heard your voice in like, a week and a half! What have you been up to?"  
  
"Sango, look, this is serious. I need to talk about the bet."  
  
"Oh, the bet."  
  
"Yeah, how is your relationship going with Miroku?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Cool, so hey, you wanna go see Bruce Almighty with me on Friday?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't. Miroku and I are going out."  
  
"Maybe on Saturday then?"  
  
"Well, the thing is, we're seeing Bruce Almighty."  
  
"Oh... okay then, maybe another time."  
  
"Yeah! Hey, well I have to go, tell Yuki I said hi! And I'll talk to you later, bye!" Sango hung up the phone.  
  
"I'm losing my best friend... Over a bet. I am such an idiot." Yuri hung up the phone, too. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Sango had her favorite black mini skirt and a red sleeveless shirt on. No make-up, no fish net stockings, but her hair was in twin buns on the top of her head. **Ding Dong Ding Dong**  
  
"I got it!" Sango yelled as she walked to the door and opened it. Miroku smiled at her and handed her a red rose, "Wow Miroku, it's really pretty! Thanks."  
  
"And this must be Miroku." Sango's mom walked up to the door and smiled at Miroku, who smiled back. "Sango's said so much about you."  
  
"Thanks mom, we'll be back around eleven."  
  
"Call me if it's any later, okay?"  
  
"Okay, see you mom!" Sango smiled as she got into Miroku's Honda Civic.  
  
"She seems like a good mom, not too protective."  
  
"Yeah, as long as I'm home on time and I brush my teeth, she's great."  
  
"Your teeth?"  
  
"She may not care too much about what I wear, but she is a major dental hygiene freak." They both laughed.  
  
*****  
  
"Yuri, weren't you going out with Sango tonight?" "No, she was busy. Yuki and I are going to the park, okay?"  
  
"Oh, okay then. Dinner's in half an hour, so be back in twenty-five minutes, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay, see you."  
  
*****  
  
"So Sango, what have you been doing the last two and a half years? Anything bizarre?"  
  
"Hum... my dad moved to Washington DC, I went to Italy, my mom almost ran over a cat, now it lives in our house, and I found out I have a very fickle mind."  
  
"Wow, how was Italy?"  
  
"It was really great for the first three days, then I got food poisoning and was sick for the remaining three days and the trip home."  
  
"Sounds like a lot of fun. I didn't see the cat, was she inside?"  
  
"Yeah, probably in Kohaku's room. She took to him really well."  
  
"Cool, do you know how old she is?"  
  
"Mom thinks she is about a year, because she is so small, but really I don't know."  
  
"Okay..." He thought about how to ask the next question, "You have a fickle mind...how?"  
  
"Oh, its just that over the past week I have gone against everything I lived for in the past three years."  
  
"Wow, I'm guessing that has something to do with me?"  
  
"You, guys in general, and Kagome and the group."  
  
"But it was a change for the better, right?"  
  
"Pretty much, yeah. Except I'm back to guarding my butt whenever I'm around you again."  
  
Miroku laughed and blushed a little. "Well, we're here." He said as he parked the car; the parking lot was unusually empty for a Friday night.  
  
Sango got out and walked up to the theatre with Miroku next to her. He paid for the tickets and a big thing of popcorn; finally they went into the theatre and got great seats.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, I had a really great time, Sango."  
  
"Yeah, me too! I love Jim Carey." She smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll see you at school, okay?"  
  
"Alright, see you Miroku."  
  
There was a pause as Miroku looked at Sango under the flickering light of the porch. They spent a few moments just looking at each other, Sango looking slightly up at Miroku, Miroku looking slightly down on Sango. Then the proch light went out.  
  
*****  
  
"YOU WHAT?"  
  
"We kissed, that's all, no big deal."  
  
"I can't believe it! You kissed! And you've only been going out for three days! I think it's a record."  
  
"Yeah well, stop making such a big deal out of it! It was just a kiss..."  
  
"Does he kiss well?"  
  
"Well..." Sango paused for the dramatic effect, "yeah."  
  
"Oh my gosh! This isn't right! It's really weird, you hate guys, and you practically always have, and now...just because of a dare, you changed your mind?"  
  
"Not really, Yuri. I have to tell you something. See, Miroku and I, well, we were going out in the sixth grade..."  
  
Yuri's mouth dropped.  
  
"And the seventh grade."  
  
It dropped even lower.  
  
"And most of eighth grade."  
  
Okay, it touched the floor.  
  
"I thought you hated guys! You never told me this! Okay, you have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Okay, well, hand me another Dr. Pepper before I start." And so Sango began the long story of how Miroku and Sango had liked each other since forever, then what with Naraku ruining everything, and how when Yuki and Yuri moved in across the street, Sango wasn't ready to tell anyone about that yet, and she never really got around to it. Yuri didn't take this fact too well.  
  
"How come you never told me this?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I would think you would think this was a VERY IMPORTANT LITTLE DETAIL!"  
  
"Yeah, well...you were wrong. When you guys moved in, I had just had a horrible experience, and I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. And I guess I never did."  
  
"Well, I guess I would have done the same thing in your position. So, tell me about that day on the bench! It sounds oddly romantic..."  
  
And so Sango re-lived yet another part of her very awkward life.  
  
*****  
  
They hadn't only kissed at the doorstep, they had kissed once during the movie. It wasn't like a make-out session or anything, but it was one of the best kisses she'd ever had. Sango was going over the night as she took her shower and got into bed, then started reading another one of her mother's Nora Roberts books - which she had become very fond of – and fell asleep reading.  
  
*****  
  
"Sango, you want to come with us to see the fireworks?"  
  
"Who all is going?"  
  
"Naraku, Inu Yasha, Kikyo and me."  
  
"Okay, sure!" Sango hopped into the over-stuffed car as the group rode off to some fireworks show. But on the way there, Kagome stopped at a dirty looking, old motel and dropped off Naraku and Kikyo, who entered the motel looking very horny.  
  
"Looks like they're going to have some fun tonight." Sango muttered. Inu Yasha was in the back seat, Sango in the front, and Kagome driving. They pulled up to a parking lot next to a hill and once out of the car, began climbing the hill.  
  
It seemed as if it took days to get up the hill, but when they finally made it, Sango knew it was worth it. The fireworks had started, and it looked as if they were right above the small group.  
  
"They're so pretty." Sango said, in awe, but she wasn't heard because Inu Yasha and Kagome were busy making out. Apparently everyone was in a horny mood. Suddenly, she felt a slight drag that Miroku wasn't here, but she stuffed it under her feelings and turned her full attention onto the fireworks.  
  
Then, the fireworks started making themselves into shapes. First it was a star, then a dog, soon enough it was making people's faces. It made Kagome and Inu Yasha kissing, then some other people in the small crowd of people who had found this spot, then Miroku – but he wasn't alone. He was kissing Yuri. Sango just stared at the smoke the firework had left behind.  
  
It's not real, its just making things up. It doesn't matter... It doesn't matter... It doesn't matter......  
  
*****  
  
"Sango, SANGO! Wake up, dear, you're late for school."  
  
"Mom? Is that you? Oh, thank god it was just a dream....but what a bizarre one." Sango found she was sweating, and her sheets were damp.  
  
"I'll wash those while you're at school, okay? You just need to get up and dressed, don't take three hours. We need to leave in half an hour."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm going." Sango muttered as she rummaged through her closet for an outfit that could skip being ironed... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Dang Sango, you look tired." Miroku looked Sango over; she was a mess.  
  
"Yeah, bad night last night. Okay, lets get to work on this paper people. Miroku, how's that comic strip going?"  
  
"Great. I finished three comics, and I'm going to make one more, then I'm pretty sure I'll be done."  
  
"I just checked on the poll outside; there's nearly two-hundred answers! I'm going to take them home and count them out tonight. Tomorrow I can start making the results into a bar graph. Also, I've got two of the articles written. My appointment with the principal is on Wednesday. That night I'll type the two interviews together and fix it up."  
  
"Sounds great. I have my pictures getting developed at Wal-Mart." Sango smiled as Mrs. Youngblood passed, "So Thursday we'll go to the computer lab and put this baby together!"  
  
"Sounds great." Kagome lowered her voice to talk to Sango, "Hey, what's your AIM screen name?"  
  
"Oh, I don't have one. My mom thinks it's unsafe. She also "knows" I will get addicted like everyone else and, since the only internet connection is in her room, I'll want to be on it all the time."  
  
"Wow. I have my own laptop and it has a wireless connection. It's pretty slow, but it works."  
  
"I think I'm going to ask for a laptop for Christmas, then I'll buy the wireless connection card."  
  
"You know how?"  
  
"I'll figure it out." They both laughed. Miroku looked over at them and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You girls laugh too much." He muttered, only making them laugh harder.  
  
*****  
  
"You have seventeen fifty left."  
  
"Thanks." Sango walked over to where Miroku had told her to meet him. She found Miroku sitting at an otherwise empty table in the far corner. She remembered noticing at the beginning of the year that no one ever sat here. This is perfect. She thought as she walked up to the table and sat across from him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, you look better than you did in first period."  
  
"Yeah, I had PE and I took a shower and stuff then. And now I'm a bit more awake."  
  
"That's good. Hey, did you get my email?"  
  
"No, I didn't have a chance to get on the computer last night. It's in my mom's room, so I don't get on much."  
  
"Bummer."  
  
"Was it something important?"  
  
"No," he looked up at the ceiling, "Just asking if you wanted to go to the prom with me. No biggie."  
  
Sango laughed, "Of course. I would love to go to the prom with you. Besides, with whom else would I go with?"  
  
"Well, you'd be surprised..." he muttered, barely audible.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. So anyway, I finished the comic strips, I thought you might like to read them." He pulled out two sheets of paper, both filled with comic strips. "I made a few more than four so we could chose which ones we like best."  
  
Sango took them and read while she ate a grilled cheese sandwich. She laughed and sandwich bits went flying. Her hand shot to her mouth as Miroku laughed. "You really are hilarious."  
  
With her mouth still full, she managed, "Gee fanks." Sango continued to read the comic strip. She swallowed her mouthful and looked at Miroku, "Do you have a pencil?"  
  
"Yeah." He tossed her one and she started making tally marks on the comics she liked. "I'll let Kagome read them next period and give them to you after school."  
  
"Great. Hey, its time to go."  
  
"I really they need to extend the lunch time to thirty minutes." She said as they walked to the trashcan, "Twenty minutes just isn't enough."  
  
"Yeah. So what do you have next?"  
  
"Video Production. You?"  
  
"Reading."  
  
"Cool. Hey, I'll see you after school, 'kay?"  
  
"'Kay. Bye." Miroku waved as he took his turn towards the tenth grade hallway. Sango continued towards the senior hallway.  
  
She walked into the Video Production room and over to her and Kagome's table where Kagome already sat. "Hey Kagome. I got something for you to read." She handed her friend the two pieces of paper.  
  
After a few good laughs, and finishing the comics, Kagome laughed again, "These are great!"  
  
"Yeah, Miroku's really talented. Hey, mark off a four of your favorites, and those will go in the paper." Kagome got out a pen and marked the same comics as Sango.  
  
"Well that's settled."  
  
"Good afternoon people. Everyone get seated and quiet down, I need to take roll!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Sango brushed her hair into a ponytail, twisted it, and shut the monster clamp over her hair. The doorbell rang.  
  
"Coming!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs towards the door. She opened it and was immediately embraced.  
  
"Hey!" she laughed. She hugged her father back. "How's it going?"  
  
"Good, good." He smiled and broke the hug, holding onto her shoulders at arm's length. "Wow, you're almost as tall as me! And three times as good looking."  
  
"Aw, come on dad..." Sango laughed. It was good to have him back. Her mother appeared in the doorway. She leaned her hand on one side, crossing one leg over the other. She smiled.  
  
"Look who's home?" Sango stepped aside as her father stepped up to her mother, hugging her tight.  
  
"I've missed you so much."  
  
"Same here." Sheryl smiled as her husband kissed her cheek. Kohaku ran up to his dad and hugged him.  
  
"DAD!" Kohaku looked up at his dad, eyes bright and shiny.  
  
"Hey there, booger."  
  
"Daaad, I'm not booger anymore..." Kohaku grumbled, clearly not liking the old nickname anymore.  
  
"Aw, don't tell me you grew up already?" He looked down at Kohaku, smiling. "Well then I guess you need a new nick name..."  
  
Sango smiled evilly, "His girlfriend calls him Hockey." She said, eyes bright with laughter. Kohaku sent her the worst glare.  
  
"Wait a second, Kohaku has a girlfriend?"  
  
Kohaku blushed. "Yeah..." Kohaku muttered something that sounded like Sango and kill...  
  
"AND he convinced mom to name the cat after her!"  
  
Now Kohaku was ever-so-slowly inching his way into the house.  
  
Sango's father turned to look at her, "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yup." She smiled. He took her hand in his as he blew his wife a kiss.  
  
"We'll be back around eight." He smiled, walking towards his car, Sango closely following him. They got into the car and drove off towards Le Duchet, one of the finer restaurants in town.  
  
"Hey, I got your letter. You sounded really depressed." He looked over at his daughter warmly, "Did you get everything sorted out?"  
  
"Well, I have a boyfriend, if that's what you mean..."  
  
"What I mean is, do you like having that boyfriend?"  
  
"...Well, yeah, I mean... I guess..."  
  
"I don't mean to push you or anything, but you know, you don't have to do the dare. It's just some words. For all I care, she could super, doper, double dog dare you to go out with someone, and you wouldn't have to."  
  
"No, I mean," Sango paused, taking in a deep breath and letting it out, "I guess I have come to realize that I made a big mistake."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I really should have never ignored everyone, never let the fact that Kagome didn't believe me get to me, never let myself get sucked into something like that. I mean, all over something stupid, I lost my best friend, my boyfriend, and my life, really. All because of one person."  
  
There was a pause. They were at a red light. Sango's father looked over at her, a mix of kindness, worry, understanding, and love all showing through his eyes. Sango weakly smiled.  
  
"That seems like a lot of pressure for a tenth grader." Her father commented as the light turned green.  
  
"Yeah... its pretty tough, but I live." She smiled again.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"So... have you kissed him?"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"No really, I'm serious!"  
  
"Well..." she looked down, a bit of color on her face now, "Yeah..."  
  
"Once? Or twice?"  
  
"Oh come on..."  
  
"You have to tell me, or I won't stop asking you!"  
  
"Twice."  
  
"Sweeeet."  
  
"Okay, enough about me, how about you! All my friends are starting to think I don't have a dad, and I keep telling them you're in DC, so how was it? Did you meet the president?"  
  
"Yup. I had dinner with him quite a few times. Nice guy. Talks like a Texan."  
  
"Maybe because he is a Texan?" Sango laughed.  
  
"Well yeah, but still. You would figure that a grown man might loose his accent like I did."  
  
"I didn't realize you even had an accent!"  
  
"That would be because you grew up around me."  
  
"Oh, well yeah I guess... SO anyway, were there lots of people in the white house?"  
  
"Yeah, it was always really crowded, and busy, and I felt like I was back in school."  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"Back when I was in school, I never had any friends, and everyone always ignored me... It really wasn't any fun."  
  
"But then you met mom!"  
  
"Yup. She came and sat with me at lunch one day, and we talked, and I knew I was going to marry her from that day on."  
  
"Wow, that's really sweet." Damn, I wonder if Miroku... nah, no way.  
  
Her father pulled the car up and stepped out, followed by Sango, and handed the car keys to the valet parking guy, who got in the car and drove it off to the parking lot. Sango smiled as her dad put his arm around her shoulder. They walked off into the restaurant. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"You all may, and probably do know, the beach trip is coming up soon. By a show of hands, who all is going?" All but one person raised their hand – Sango.  
  
"Sango, you can't go?" Kagome nudged Sango on the shoulder.  
  
"No, my mom said there isn't room in our budget. And there is no way I could possibly earn enough money myself."  
  
"Why don't you ask for a scholarship? They say they'll lower the price halfway, which makes it barely over one hundred dollars! She has to be able afford that."  
  
"I told her that too, and she said she would think about it. In my mom's language, that means no."  
  
"That really sucks! That means everyone is going but you, Yuki, Yuri, and Hojo. Even Miroku's parents said he could go." That meant something – Miroku's parents were known to be very strict. He wasn't aloud out of the house after ten on weekdays, and on weekends, not past eleven.  
  
"Yeah, well, you have to take tons of pictures, okay?"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Okay. I will." She nudged Sango in the ribs; "I'll make sure to get some of Miroku in his bathing suit, too."  
  
**SLAP**  
  
"You'd better." They both laughed. A lot.  
  
***  
  
"Sango, phone's for you! It's your father!"  
  
"I got it up here!" Sango yelled as she grabbed the cordless phone from her bed. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Sango, hey, good to hear your voice! Not much here, just calling to check in on my favorite daughter."  
  
"But dad, I'm your only daughter."  
  
"That's beside the point. Hey, so I hear there's this big trip to the beach with school next week, you're going aren't you?"  
  
"No. Mom says there isn't room in our budget."  
  
"Well I guess that means she doesn't know about my big bonus I just got then."  
  
"You got a bonus? That's great! I guess the president really likes you."  
  
"It seems so! Well, let me talk to your mother, and I would start packing your bags because you are going to the beach."  
  
***  
  
"Hey, what bus are you riding in?"  
  
"D, how about you?"  
  
"D! Cool! Oh my god, I can't believe your parents actually let you go. This is perfect! We are going to have so much fun! Just imagine: four days of no school, no responsibility, both our boyfriends, no siblings. Just the sun, the sand, the guys, and us. It can't get much better!" Kagome was almost more excited about Sango going than Sango herself. Well, not quite as excited...  
  
"Everyone please report to their bus. We leave in fifteen minutes." Coach Schnell's voice rang out over the front of the school through the PA system, and was seen walking out the front door of the school a few seconds later. He, Coach Matulich, Mrs. Youngblood, and Mrs. Rice were going on the trip as chaperones.  
  
Kagome squealed, grabbing Sango's arm and pulling her towards the bus. Sango hastily grabbed her carry-on bag and tried not to fall over as her friend dragged her along.  
  
Kagome sat down in the middle of the bus, two seats behind the TV, and Sango sat next to her. Pulling out her CD player, she turned on the radio and closed her eyes, hoping the drive went by fast. But as soon as one of her favorite songs came on and she thought they were starting to move, there was a poke on her shoulder. She opened one eye to see Miroku looking at her.  
  
"Hey, so you got to come after all?"  
  
"Hm?" Sango pulled off her headphones, looking up at Miroku with both eyes open.  
  
"So you got to come after all?" His eyes were sparkling with happiness. She smiled back.  
  
"Yup. Dad convinced mom that it would work, and so her I am!"  
  
Kagome jumped in, "Isn't it great? Were going to have so much fun!"  
  
Sango shrugged as Miroku took the seat behind them. Sango put her headphones back on and laid her head back as the bus started to move. Finally, were moving! Only five more hours till I'm in Galveston. *sigh* Hopefully, this won't be a long, boring ride...  
  
Fifteen seconds later...  
  
The bus came to a screeching halt as the doors opened. Sango flew forward, hitting her head on the back of the seat in front of her. "Ow..." Sango rubbed her head as someone walked down the narrow spaces between the rows of seats.  
  
"Hey guys... almost missed the bus!" Inuyasha slid into the seat next to Miroku as the bus began to move again.  
  
Kagome smiled and turned around, "Hey Inuyasha, what's up?"  
  
"Not much. Woke up late and almost missed the bus. That would have really sucked. Hey Sango, are you okay?" He looked over at Sango, who was still rubbing her head.  
  
"Not sure. I flew forward when the bus stopped and hit my head... I think there's a bump..." She tenderly rubbed over one part of her forehead.  
  
"Dang Sango, there's huge purple mark! Oh my gosh, that looks really bad!" Kagome reached into her huge yellow backpack and pulled out a portable ice pack. "Here, put this on the spot. It should help the swelling go down."  
  
"Shoot, what don't you have in that thing Kagome?" Sango murmured as she held the icepack to her forehead.  
  
"A chicken."  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha thought this was very funny. Sango sighed and with her free hand pulled her headphones back over her ears, the music blaring. And now, I sleep.  
  
Shortly thereafter, someone started massaging her shoulders. It took her a minute, but she finally got it and smiled, leaning her head back and truly relaxing. This might not be bad after all...  
  
***  
  
"Sango. Sango! Wake up!"  
  
"Hm?" Sango rolled her neck and looked out the window. They had stopped moving.  
  
"Bathroom break. You need to go?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, well I do. Skoochies!" Sango sighed and stood up, holding the chair for balance since she wasn't fully awake yet. Kagome got out and Sango sat back down. She turned around and sat on her knees, looking over at Miroku, who was sleeping. She had never seen him sleeping before... he looked pretty gosh darn cute like that. Its kind of weird how he can look so innocent when he sleeps. Its almost as if that small hint of a perv that he still has in him completely disappears...  
  
Miroku had his knees tucked under his chin and arms around his legs, keeping them in their position, and his head fell slightly to the right, causing the bush-like part of his bangs to fall into his eyes. Too, too cute.  
  
Miroku opened an eye, but didn't move beside that. He looked up and saw Sango looking down at him. Apparently, she didn't know he was awake yet. She looked tired. Her eyes were half open, and she looked a little flushed. A few of the hairs had come out of her ponytail, falling towards her face to frame it perfectly. She was really staring at him. But he didn't mind...he took it as a compliment.  
  
She didn't stop looking at him until Kagome came back from the bathroom, and she had to get up to let her in. Miroku took the chance to itch his itching nose. He had to get up as well to let Inuyasha in. The bus started to move and he was soon asleep again. It was, after all, only seven in the morning, and he had had a late night last night.  
  
***  
  
As they pulled up to the East Islander Hotel, Sango was shaken awake my Kagome, "Were here! Were here! Sango, get up! Were here!" Behind her, she could hear Miroku getting woken up as well. Sango looked out the window and was awe-struck. The beach was awesome; someone was parasailing with a bright green kite. That would be so much fun – to be riding along on a wake board, being carried by a huge kite... I have to remember to do that at least once.  
  
"Sango, look! That guy's parasailing! Oh, that looks like so much fun! Inuyasha, Miroku, look!" Sango rolled her eyes and laughed at her over- hyper friend. She heard 'oooh'ing and 'ahh'ing behind her of Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"That looks like fun, what do you think?" Miroku said. Sango looked back at him. He had stuck his head between Kagome and her chairs.  
  
"Awesome. I am definitely planning on doing that." Sango smiled. Miroku resumed his position behind her as the bus came to a stop.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Coach Matulich stood up, clearly having trouble being heard. Mrs. Youngblood whistled. That shut everyone up. "Okay, boys, you all are going to unload the bags for the ladies. Ladies, you stay on the bus and look around; make sure there isn't anything on the floor like trash or food. Okay? Boys, you can get off now."  
  
There was a general movement towards the front as half the bus got off and started unloading bags big and small, heavy and light. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10(!)  
  
Sango climbed out of bed and rubbed her eyes, ridding them of pesky sleepies (AN: those yellow things in your eyes every morning). She looked over at the clock to see the bright red 10:37 blinking at her. Wow, I slept late... They were told to be up by ten. Kagome was in the shower; she could hear the water running. She decided to take a shower after breakfast and pulled on some decent beach clothes - a T-shirt and shorts – and put her hair into a ponytail.  
  
As she opened the hotel room door, she heard the shower turn off. "Kagome, I'm going to eat breakfast!"  
  
"Hey! Wait for me! I'll be right out!"  
  
Sighing, Sango stepped back into the room, "Kagome, the last time you said you would be 'right out' you were in the bathroom, we were thirty minutes late."  
  
(AN: yay! 40th page! Party!!!)  
  
"Okay, fine, I'll see you down there." Sango could hear Kagome sigh as she closed the door. She walked down to the elevator and after noticing no one was in the hallways, began to run. Crap, I must be really late... She bounced on one foot and the other while waiting for the elevator. The elevator door opened and she ran in, not noticing Miroku standing there, about to go out.  
  
"Eek! Sorry Miroku..." Sango's cheeks became a bit pink.  
  
"Hey, what's the rush? I just came from downstairs where maybe two or three people are. Coach and Mrs. Youngblood decided to forget the schedule and let everyone know you can do whatever, as long as we stay in groups. We are free to roam the city. Or at least, until eleven, when we report back here. I was just headed back to out room, then your room, to ask if you and Kagome want to come with Inuyasha and I to the shops."  
  
"Oh cool! Wow, that's nice of the teachers...if Mr. Bone were here it would be like boot camp... Anyway, I'm sure Kagome would love to come, and you know I have nothing better to do, so, sure we'll come!" Sango smiled warmly, happy she had a reason to spend the day with Miroku.  
  
"So I'll meet you outside your door in ten minutes." He smiled and Sango turned to walk back to her room. She got that gut feeling, and whirled around to grab Miroku's hand which was about to...erm...do what we all know it was about to do. Miroku winced, a big anime sweat drop on his forehead. Sango waggled a finger at him.  
  
"Mrrrrokuuu...you may be my boyfriend, but I still don't appreciate that." Sango said in a voice so low it was pretty gosh-darn scary. Miroku rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Hehehe? Oops? It...erm...slipped?"  
  
"Ug. See you in ten." Sango stormed off to her room, or at least she stormed until she was out of sight, when she fell against the wall laughing. She loved acting mean and scary around Miroku. She could tell he didn't love it nearly as much as she did, but it was fun anyway. Slowly, she stood; walking the few feet she was away from her and Kagome's room.  
  
***  
  
"Kawaii!"  
  
"Feh. It's just a golf cart with a different style...get over it, Kagome."  
  
"No, but look at it! It's so cool! And looks to odd... That's what makes it kawaii!"  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all face faulted.  
  
-Each had gotten a key from Mrs. Rice and was told that their mode of transportation was in the first level of the garage. When the elevator door opened, all four of them had gasped. Before them were at least one hundred of what looked like futuristic golf carts-  
  
"I wonder how fast they go..." Inuyasha pondered as the four sat at a stoplight that didn't need to be there.  
  
"Wanna see?" Sango said with an eyebrow raised. Everyone nodded.  
  
"I bet I can beat you to the next stoplight!" Inuyasha said to Miroku.  
  
"Go!" Miroku yelled as the light turned green. Everyone sped off at a top speed of thirty miles an hour.  
  
"And Sango is in the lead!" Sango yelled as she gained maybe an inch over Inuyasha. Miroku was right on Inuyasha's tail and Kagome was...erm...a while back to say the least.  
  
"Hey you guys! Wait up! I got the slow one! Hold on guys! This isn't fair!" Kagome's voice could barley be heard in the far away distance of a few feet.  
  
Meanwhile, the position of first was changed to Miroku, who had a burst of speed and flew past Sango. Almost as soon as Miroku took the lead, Inuyasha came up too. Sango was neck and neck with Miroku when it happened.  
  
Out of nowhere, the three cars started slowing down at a very fast rate. The engines were audibly getting very tired. All three of the leading people's cars slowed to five miles an hour and didn't budge any higher. Kagome flew past them all as the next stoplight came into view. Loud, triumphant laughter could be heard as Kagome screeched to a halt at the red light. After a minute or so, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango put-put-putted up to the red light as well.  
  
"You guys are so slow! I won! Yes! The last will be first, always and forever! Na-na-na-na-boo-boo! I beat all your buts!"  
  
"You know Kagome, no one likes a sore winner." Sango commented as the light turned green and everyone went a decent speed. Kagome huffed, but didn't say anything.  
  
***  
  
"Well I need to find some food. I skipped breakfast and I am starving!"  
  
"I need to find something for Kohaku..."  
  
"I go wherever you go."  
  
"I don't care. So I'll go with Kagome, Miroku, you go with Sango, and we'll meet back here in an hour."  
  
"Sounds good to me!"  
  
Sango and Miroku got into their cars and drove down the street while Kagome and Inuyasha stayed where they were.  
  
"Hey, lets go into the Mermaid Pier, that place looks cool!" Kagome looked a little more excited about the shopping trip than Inuyasha - but hey, what guy likes shopping anyway? *Random guy raises hand* Oh... well... anyway...  
  
***  
  
Sango and Miroku walked hand-in-hand into a souvenir shop called Wings. When they walked in, they were blasted with cool air. Some local rock band was playing through the speakers all around the store and anything from surfboards to bikinis were displayed on the almost twenty foot walls. What wasn't on the walls was on shelves or racks. Everything was neatly organized, swimsuits in one corner of the store, water toys and rafts in another, souvenirs for the older bunch (sand in bottles, essences, plaques, you get the idea) in yet another corner, and those fun little knick knacks by the register.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Sango and Miroku had each bought at least one thing and spent more than they should have. [AN: But hey, they're teenagers with no parents to tell them what to do for the moment... live a little people!]  
  
"We should probably start heading back to the Mermaid Pier, its almost been an hour and I am sure Inuyasha wouldn't let Kagome drag him around for that long. Knowing him, he probably quit and let her run free after five minutes."  
  
Miroku laughed, she was right. So they headed back to the mermaid pier, met up with Inuyasha and Kagome, and decided to head back to the hotel then head over to East Beach, apparently the place to be.  
  
***  
  
"I don't see why it's so cool. It's just like all the other beaches, except they allow drinking, which we are too young for anyway."  
  
Miroku wasn't that excited, but then again, it wasn't as if he wouldn't go just because of it.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "But guess who has his old man's I.D.?"  
  
"Inuyasha, you didn't!"  
  
"Yeah so what? I can't help my dear-old-dad leaves these things around for me to take when needed! And hey, this means I can get you guys some too, so you're not missing out on anything!"  
  
"Gee Inuyasha, you aren't as dense as I thought!" Miroku commented. Sango nodded her head in agreement. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I don't resolve to middle-school disses."  
  
"Oh yeah? At least I don't look like a girl from behind, what with your hair so long."  
  
"Well at least I don't put mine in a ponytail, Perv boy!"  
  
"You think I'm a perv? You the one who has a secret stash of Playboy Magazines under his bed!"  
  
Ever so slowly, Kagome and Sango inched away from the argument. After they were far enough away, they ran over to the bar and ordered a set of four Dr. Peppers, everyone's agreed favorite.  
  
***  
  
"I love this song!" Kagome shouted to no one in particular as Sugar Ray came on. Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of the east beach goers were all crowded up by the stage, listening to Sugar Ray.  
  
There was a loud, off key voice made up as practically the whole crowd sang along to the song.  
  
"Every morning there's a halo hanging from the corner of my girlfriend's four post bed!!!" Sango and Miroku were sitting at a table behind the crowd, watching the band play and talking. Neither really loved the music playing so loud it broke your eardrums. Inuyasha would have stayed behind, but Kagome dragged him to the front of the crowd. Sango pitied him.  
  
"So, how long do you think Inuyasha is going to last?" Miroku yelled over the crowd and band.  
  
"I have no clue! Probably five more minutes max." Sango yelled back.  
  
"You wanna get out of here?"  
  
Sango shrugged, half smiling, "Sure! Why not?"  
  
So they stood and weaved their way through the crowd and out to where the rising tide and sand met. They walked along the beach, hand in hand, enjoying the few moments they had alone together.  
  
They really didn't talk much, maybe they were at a loss for words, or maybe they just had nothing important to say. After a good fifteen minutes of silence, Sango stopped.  
  
"I think we've gone far enough, we should probably head back." Sango muttered, hating to interrupt the silence. She turned to walk back, but Miroku stayed where he was.  
  
"Seriously," Sango said as she turned around, "It's getting la-." Miroku's lips met hers in a kiss. Abruptly surprised at first, Sango tensed then relaxed a millisecond afterward upon realizing what was going on.  
  
Sango yelped as Miroku brought her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style. He spun her around in circles on the sand, her still in his arms. It was probably one of the most oddly romantic things that had ever happened to her, Sango realized.  
  
*** 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
After another day of parasailing, shopping, romantic moments, and surfing (or attempting to surf at least...) the group packed their bags and headed home. Miroku and Sango sat together and Sango fell asleep with her head on Miroku's shoulder with Goo Goo Dolls blaring in her ears. Miroku wondered how she slept with all that noise, but really didn't care because she had fallen asleep on him. He wasn't complaining.  
  
As they pulled up to the school, Miroku sighed and slightly nudged Sango on the shoulder. She sat up and rolled her neck, the one thing she always did when she woke up, and looked at Miroku with half-lidded eyes. Her hair was a mess and bangs awry, and Miroku thought she looked beautiful. He smiled and she half-smiled back.  
  
"Were in the school parking lot, Sango."  
  
Sango groaned and crashed back onto his shoulder. "But I don't wanna go back home!" She said into his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sure Kohaku missed you."  
  
"Bur-rur-rur-rur."  
  
Miroku smiled, "You're going to have to get up so I can get off the bus and empty the bags with everyone else."  
  
"Urg." Sango stood and let him out, immediately falling back onto the chair and curling up into a ball then, spreading out over the two seats. She was happily asleep until Kagome yelled in her ear, "SANGO GET UP! WERE HOME! YOUR MOM HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOREVER!"  
  
Sango groggily sat up, "Huh?"  
  
"Sango, we got here like, twenty minutes ago. Everyone's off the bus EXCEPT YOU!"  
  
"Bur-rur-rur-rur"  
  
"COME," Kagome pulled Sango up by the shoulder, "ON! I'll carry you off this bus if I have to!"  
  
Boy, would Kagome ever regret saying that.  
  
"Sango," Kagome gasped, "How many hotdogs did you eat this weekend! Ugh. You weigh a ton!" Kagome trudged down the skinny isle with a half-dead Sango on her back. After a good solid ten minutes, the two girls emerged from the bus and Kagome handed Sango to her mother.  
  
"SANGO!" Her mother screamed, "WAKE! UP!"  
  
She didn't.  
  
"I'm NOT carrying you to the car, Sango, wake up!"  
  
She didn't even budge.  
  
"I'll ground you from the phone for a week if you don't get up." She said in a singsong voice.  
  
Yet again the half-dead one didn't move. It was time for drastic measures. Miroku came over and picked Sango up bridal-style, and walked her to the car. Little did anyone notice that Sango had woken up after the first scream. She was a good actress...or a good faker. One or the other.  
  
The car ride home was silent.  
  
Sango sat up halfway through, rubbing her head as if she had been knocked out. She wondered to herself why she wasn't in theatre.  
  
"Hey mom, look! Sleeping Beauty woke up without Prince Charming's kiss!"  
  
Sango groped around for something to throw at her little brother, but to no avail. "Mom, tell Kohaku to leave me alone."  
  
"Kohaku, can we please, please, please not fight yet? Your sister just got back from what should have been a very fun experience and she hasn't even gotten to tell us about it yet and you are already fighting."  
  
"Dude, mom, how do you talk so long without taking a breath?"  
  
Both mother and daughter 'Urged at the little annoying one.  
  
"Kohaku dear, please just be quiet. Sango how was your weekend?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What was your favorite part?"  
  
"Um... I'm not sure."  
  
"Okay, well I'll let you think about that."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Kohaku, honey, you asked that ten minutes ago. What time does that make it?"  
  
"Ten minutes after the last time I asked?"  
  
"ARRRG!" 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Sango sat at the kitchen table, munching on some potato chips when the phone rang. There was no way she was getting up. She was too lazy. "MOM! Will you get it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, lazy bum!" Sango's mother called from her room. Sango listened to the ring get cut off and overheard her mother's voice. "Hello? Yes, this is she. Yes, I see. Oh no," Sango winced and leaned toward the wall, listening attentivley, "No no no no no!" Sango's mother was crying. "Alright, thank you Mr. President. Good-Bye." Sango's mother hung up the phone and Sango sat straight up in her seat. The President? Sango pondered. This can't be good.  
  
Sango's mother walked out into the kitchen, her hands covering her eyes and her face red. Sango stood up and ran to her mother, "Mom, what is it?"  
  
"Where is Kohaku?" She said from beneath her hands.  
  
"Outside playing."  
  
"Go get him."  
  
Sango ran out the door, "KOHAKU! GET INSIDE NOW!" Kohaku walked into the room a short while later.  
  
"Both of you," Sango's mother said, "Sit down."  
  
They sat.  
  
"Sango, what was your father's job?"  
  
Sango opened her mouth, but paused. She tilted her head to the side, wonder and amusement filling her brain. Where does Dad work? "I'm not sure. He never told us."  
  
Sango's mother sighed, her head falling slowly. "Your father was a CIA agent. When you were little Sango, he was allowed to work from home. When you were five, they needed him back at the Whitehouse, and so he moved back. When Kohaku was born, your father wasn't allowed to come home because he had just been upgraded to CIA Director, or rather, the head of the CIA. He was very busy. So busy, in fact, that when he came home last month, that was the first time I had seen him since you were five, Sango."  
  
"Holy. Shit." Kohaku muttered. Under normal circumstances, Sango would have whapped him over the back of the head. But now, he had taken the words right out of her mouth.  
  
"Okay, but why are you telling us this now?" Sango wondered aloud, one too many thoughts crossing her mind.  
  
Sango's mother sniffled, and handed Sango a newspaper off the counter. It wasn't the front page, but one of the smaller divisions. Sango read aloud, but her voice was just a shaky whisper.  
  
"Director of CIA shot to death in the streets of Washington." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The funeral was held two days later. Sango's family flew to DC where there was a memorial service. The place was packed: even the president came to say farewell to the nation's best spy. If she hadn't been crying so much, Sango would have stopped to realize how many people around her she didn't know. Her father's mother and father were there, and his sisters and brothers, but none of her mother's side of the family was there.  
  
There was a ceremony before he was buried, where fifteen or so people got up to say something about Sango's father. Here, she almost halfway listened. She may have been horribly upset, but she figured now was the best time to learn about her father. It was almost as if he was a completely different person. Apparently, her father had looked death in the eye on more than one occasion. He had been to Iraq, Africa, Paris, Japan, and many other places she had never even heard of. All these men had gone with him, and it almost made her cry to think that they knew him better than his own daughter.  
  
Many of the men and women gave Sango's mother flowers and said their respects. Kohaku and Sango sat next to their mother, silently crying and holding onto each other. Sango's mother hadn't cried much; she was in too much shock.  
  
After the funeral, they were invited to the White House for dinner where they were served plate upon plate of food, but only a few bites were really eaten.  
  
The next day, the three of them flew back home, where they picked up their lives from where they were. Kohaku went back to school the next day, and Sango's mother went back to work. Sango, on the other hand, went into denial, pulling her punk wardrobe out of the back of the closet and told her mother she was walking to school each day, though she would walk halfway there and back, crawling into the garage and hanging out at home the whole day, eating only potato chips and Dr. Pepper.  
  
Of course, her mother found out the third day, but let Sango continue for she felt like doing the exact same thing.  
  
Every day, the phone would ring ten times after school let out. Every day, Sango would get a full bow of emails. Every day, a new letter would come. Every day, Sango got more and more happy with the idea of staying at home for the rest of her life.  
  
After a week, Sango got fed up with the never-ending phone calls. She got onto her mother's computer and sent out an email to Miroku and Kagome. It read:  
  
Miroku, Kagome, and anyone else who I know will find this email:  
  
I am alone,  
Too hard to find. Dead to the world,  
I need time to unwind.  
  
Rescue me not,  
For I will ignore. You could say I was out to sea,  
Without an oar.  
  
I may be depressed,  
I may be crazy. But die I will not,  
So please leave me be.  
  
My ears are plugged shut,  
In circles I run. But rescue me not,  
It will not be fun.  
  
*** Guys, look, I'm not dead, I just need a while alone. The phone line is going off. I will not check email or the mailbox anymore. One thing I will let you know is that I am not suicidal, and if anything happens, you will find out. Love ya,  
Sango *****  
  
Sango pressed the send button and sighed, knowing this wouldn't stop the letters. But now she couldn't say she didn't try. She dragged her feet up the stairs and into her room and onto her bed, where she slept until the next morning.  
  
*****  
  
"Bye mom." Sango kissed her mother's cheek and walked out the door. Fifteen minutes later, Sango was back in her mother's room, checking her email. Nothing. Only bulk mail. Sango was in a better mood, and she figured: what the heck? So she checked her bulk mail. And to her surprise, it was a forwarded email that's title read: FW: fw: Love Card for Sango. Sango's eyes widened as she clicked on the card. The computer took thirty seconds [if you think about it, that's pretty long to open an email. Try opening an email on a DSL and it only takes five second at the most.] To open the whole email, that was covered with signings. The original message at the very bottom read:  
  
The Director of the CIA died, and left his wife and two children behind. Many of us were good friends with their dad and his wife, but never really knew his daughter or his son. I didn't even know he had a son until the funeral. Anyway, his daughter's name is Sango, and she was very, very special to her father. He never, ever stopped talking about her. So I sign and send this email to someone I know will sign it to. Hopefully he will know who to send it to. Do not send it to more than one person. Just sign it and send it to someone who you know will send it. Hopefully, one day, Sango will get this email.  
  
Signed,  
  
George W. Bush  
  
President of the United States  
  
Sango gasped. Over two hundred signatures were signed with their own little notes of encouragement. And at the top of the list were Miroku and Kagome's signatures. A tear came to Sango's eye and she stormed out of the house, grabbing her backpack and running the four blocks to school. She didn't even realize she was still in her pajamas. She just had to see him.  
  
She ran into the school and through the cafeteria to that same table in the corner where she and Miroku had sat ever since they started going out. There Miroku sat, with Kagome next to him, both of them eating in silence. They never saw her coming.  
  
Sango tackled Miroku, and they both flew onto the cafeteria floor. Sango hugged Miroku as she landed on top of him, burying her head in his shoulder.  
  
"Sango, what are you doing?" Miroku gasped, barely able to breathe for the breath was knocked out of him and Sango wasn't the lightest person in the world, what with a strict diet of Dr. Pepper and chips for a week. He managed to hug her, but she rolled off him anyway, only to be tackled by Kagome.  
  
"SANGO!" Kagome squished her much like she did Miroku, and now there was a small crowd around the three of them. When Kagome finally let go of Sango, they all sat there, one of them in her pajamas, talking and laughing and hugging. Thirty minutes later, the three walked back to Sango's house hand in hand, Sango in the middle, of course. They hung out there the rest of the day, and Sango's dad wasn't mentioned. It wasn't that he was forgotten, he would never be forgotten, but Sango had had enough time to mourn and now all she needed was her friends. 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Two Years Later...  
  
The day couldn't have been more perfect. The wedding was held in Sango's  
favorite spot in town: The little white church twenty minutes away from home. Sango got to pick out her dress: a white strapless one with a long, elegant tail and small pink flowers on the edges. The chapel was filled to  
the rim with all their family and friends, and before they said 'I do',  
there was a small ceremony representing Sango's father.  
  
The kiss, for lack of a better word, was awesome.  
  
After a five-minute make-out session in the back of a white, decorated  
limo, Sango and Miroku went to the reception. To everyone's surprise,  
Sesshomaru started a conga line and before two minutes had gone by, everyone, even the little old ladies, were singing, "Cha-cha, cha-cha, cha-  
HEY!" and throwing their hips back and fourth.  
  
After the reception, Sango and Miroku left for their honeymoon in London. The two had found out, one night, that it was each of their dreams to be surrounded by people who said 'bloody' and 'blooming' every two seconds. So  
they had decided to make a love nest in a bed and breakfast across the  
street from  
Big Ben.  
As for what happened on their honeymoon...well...Miroku's oh-so-often-asked  
question was answered with a happy 'Yes.'  
  
Little did they know they went home with one more than when they came. 


End file.
